overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Episode 01
End and Beginning (終わりと始まり Owari to Hajimari) is the first episode of Overlord anime adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 7, 2015. Summary The series begins with Yggdrasil, a popular online game which is quietly shut down. However, Momonga, Guild Leader of Ainz Ooal Gown decides to stay and not log out while his friend Herohero have to log out and bids farewell to him. Momonga get the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and went to the Throne along with Sebas Tian and Pleiades. He went to Throne, and modified the setting of Albedo and wait for shut down. He then suddenly noticed that the server didn't shut down and finally realized that he was transformed into the image of a Lich and NPCs of Nazarick are beginning to have sentience on their own. He orders Sebas to survey outside of Nazarick while Albedo must assemble the floor guardians at the 6th floor. Momonga went to the Amphitheater and meet Aura and Mare and asked them that he's testing the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown for experiment. He summoned the Primal Fire Elemental and asked Aura if she want to fight it which she agree and alongside with Mare. The floor guardian are beginning to arrive at the 6th floor and swears their loyalty to the Overlord of Nazarick. Major Events * The last day and shutting down of YGGDRASIL. * Momonga modified the setting of Albedo to be madly in love with him. * Momonga is transformed into his avatar. * NPCs of Nazarick have beginning to have sentiment. * Momonga orders Sebas to survey the outside surrounding of Nazarick while the Pleiades guard the 9th floor. * Momonga orders Albedo to assemble the Floor Guardians at the Amphitheater of the 6th floor with the exception of Gargantua and Victim. * Momonga test the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Aura and Mare battle against the Primal Fire Elemental for exercise. * Floor Guardians are assemble and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Momonga * Warrior Takemikazuchi (Silhouette) * Tabula Smaragdina (Silhouette) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Silhouette) * Touch Me (Silhouette) * Peroroncino (Silhouette) * Bukubukuchagama (Silhouette) * Herohero * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Albedo * Shijuuten Suzaku (Mentioned Only) * Ankoro Mocchi Mochi (Mentioned Only) * Variable Talisman (Mentioned Only) * Genjiro (Mentioned Only) * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Demiurge * Gargantua (Mentioned Only) * Victim (Mentioned Only) Abilities Used * Summon "Primal Fire Elemental" * Magic Shield * Message New Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 9th Floor: Royal Suite *** Round Table ** 10th Floor: Throne ** 6th Floor: Jungle *** Amphitheater Trivia * A group of players invading and encountering Momonga and his guild members are shown. * Momonga's emotions are being forcefully suppressed and his morals being altered are shown. * Albedo is not holding a World Item after Momonga enters the Throne Room while the LN and Manga Albedo is shown holding a World Item. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes